


No Room For Broken Hearts

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I gave myself feels while writing this, Songfic, a bit angsty, but still heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a Sherlolly songfic based off of Ed Sheeran's Hearts Don't Break Around Here.





	

_She is the sweetest thing that I know. You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low._

                It was always her. Sweet Molly Hooper. Oh, how he trusted and loved her beyond his comprehension. All of the love she had for him in that beautiful beating heart of hers rendered him surprised. Sherlock Holmes felt that he didn’t deserve her but there were moments where she made him feel completely worthy. Moments like tonight when he decided to use a bolt hole in the form of Molly’s bedroom. She held him close as she listened to him vent his troubles away. Danger nights ceased to exist since he opened his heart to her. Molly Hooper vowed to herself to never let him down, for she loved him more than he could imagine.

 

_Oh my baby, lately I know that every night I’ll kiss you, you’ll say in my ear ‘oh, we’re in love aren’t we?’_

                Molly knew there was a difference between loving and being in love with someone. She was sure that what she felt for Sherlock went beyond just simply loving him. No, she was most definitely _in_ love. If the events of the past couple of weeks had told her anything, it was that he felt it just the same. Whenever her shift was over, Sherlock would be there to either walk her home on nice days or take a cab on the rainy days. It was quite nice when she approached him outside of the hospital, so they walked. The evening was quite peaceful for London. Sherlock held her hand, fingers interlocked, as they made their way to her flat.

                It was a complete surprise when the rain came pouring down suddenly once her flat was in eyesight. The two ran quickly inside, completely soaked to the bone. It wasn’t long until they both started laughing lightheartedly at the precipitated ambush. Their eyes locked and the laughing stopped as Sherlock leaned in to kiss her slowly. He held her in his embrace as he broke their kiss to place one upon her cheek.

                “Oh, we’re in love aren’t we?” Sherlock whispered in her ear. Molly looked up to see those eyes that she could drown in like the ocean.

                “Yes, we very much are,” Molly smiled.

 

_She is the flint that sparks the lighter and the fuel that will hold the flame. Oh roses, roses laid upon your bedspread._

                Molly always sparked so much emotion in him. Sometimes it was subtle and other times, it was intense. Though he was getting used to not repressing himself, he still went to seek her help when they became too much to handle. Sometimes cases would trigger it; sometimes it was her. He had given her a small bouquet of roses that now lay upon her bed. Molly had come home to find Sherlock staring vacantly on her couch, for she knew he was in his mind palace. Tip toeing around as to not disturb his thoughts, she made her way into her room to find the fragrant floral bouquet.

                Smiling to herself, she turned to find a vase for them when she saw Sherlock standing in the doorway. It was an intense emotion night for him, though she couldn’t place what it was this time until he stepped toward her and whispered two words in her ear.

                “I’m ready.”

                The roses were promptly forgotten.

 

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby; I feel safe when you’re holding me near. Love the way that you conquer your fear. Hearts don’t break around here._

                Oh, how Molly loved running her fingers through his curls. He loved it too. Every time she kissed him, it was an automatic reaction that Sherlock definitely didn’t mind. Sometimes, she’d just run them through gently to soothe him. Sherlock also found that he loved doing the same for her. She always felt safe in his arms like they were indestructible. Nothing could ever tear them apart. The fact that he overcame his fear of feeling too much astounded her. She was so proud of him becoming the man she always knew he was. There was no room for broken hearts in this relationship. The worst was over. They’d have their rows every now and then, of course, but it was never anything that couldn’t be fixed or talked about. Hearts don’t break around here.

**Author's Note:**

> In case no one caught on, the lyric that talks about roses on her bedspread, I wrote that bit implying that it was the first time they made love. I try to keep it classy so I hope it wasn't too subtle for y'all. Please let me know what you think of it all :)


End file.
